


The Sun in Winter

by penandfink



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penandfink/pseuds/penandfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his deathbed, Doran Martell gives his daughter some parting words.  (Death implied, not shown.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> [(also @ Livejournal)](http://penandfink.livejournal.com/26781.html)

“No tears,” he said, voice so weak it made Arianne angry.

 _That is easy for him to say. He is not the one being left behind._ “You are the sun of Dorne, Father. Can a sun simply choose to leave the world in unending night? It is not done.”

“The sun is like any other star. Not even one may burn forever. I am first a man, and there is a reason men have daughters.” The prince took her young, soft hand in his, and smiled a final time. “They say winter is coming, child, although … I cannot remember who …”


End file.
